El día que Lily se convirtió en una chica rolling
by Basileya
Summary: Sirius está enamorado de Lily, gran amor de James, y, para su mala suerte, ella corresponde a su mejor amigo. Pero una noche de insomnio traerá descubrimientos inesperados, como que Lily, chica beatles convencida, pueda convertirse en una chica rolling.


_¡Hoooola a todos! Creo que hará unas tres semanas o así que no publicaba nada y ahora diréis, tarda un montón y encima nos viene con un **Sirius&Lily**. Pero os voy a pedir que, aun así, por favor, le deis una oportunidad al fic. _

_La idea se me ocurrió escuchando una canción preciosa, **Hard Woman**, de los Rolling Stones (os recomiendo que la escuchéis mientras leéis el fic, o sin el fic, pero hacedlo porque es una pasada). Es el fic que más me ha costado escribir (empezando por la pareja, ya que yo soy James&Lily a muerte XD) pero me siento muy orgullosa de él. Así que, porfa, dadle una oportunidad._

_El título original del fic es el que aparece abajo pero era demasiado largo como para publicarlo, de modo que he tenido que acortarlo quitando el apellido de nuestra querida Lily._

_Además, este fic participa en el reto Merodeador del foro The Ruins, aunque el fic nació antes de que se crease dicho reto. _

_Ya no me enrollo más. Nos vemos al final, ¡ahora a disfrutar!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>El día que Lily Evans se convirtió en una chica <em>rolling<em>**

Sirius Black nunca había sido un chico con suerte.

No tuvo suerte cuando, a los siete años, y con el único propósito de proteger a su hermano, le dijo a su padre que había sido él quien había destrozado el retrato de sus abuelos cuando jugaban, y éste le echó una bronca de mil demonios, seguida de un par de bofetones y tres días encerrado en su dormitorio. No tuvo suerte cuando, al entrar en Hogwarts, el Sombrero Seleccionador le envió a la casa de Godric Gryffindor, porque el día que volvió a casa por Navidad los ojos de su madre le miraron con tanto desprecio que hubiese preferido mil veces que un hipogrifo le arrancase las extremidades de un mordisco. Tampoco tuvo suerte cuando, dos años después, Regulus ingresó en Hogwarts y él sí que fue seleccionado en Slytherin, para orgullo de toda la estirpe de los Black. No tuvo suerte cuando, una noche de luna llena, al ver que Remus —convertido en licántropo— se iba a abalanzar sobre James —transformado en ciervo—, se interpuso entre ellos y acabó en la enfermería con dos costillas rotas. No tuvo suerte cuando en mitad de una comida familiar salió el tema de la pureza de sangre y la discusión terminó con él largándose de Grimmauld Place número 12 para siempre. Y, definitivamente, no tuvo suerte cuando se enamoró de la chica a la que su mejor amigo consideraba el amor de su vida.

No valdría de nada excusarse diciendo que él se había quedado prendado de aquella pelirroja mucho antes de que James se diese cuenta siquiera de que existía, porque nunca había dicho nada en voz alta, porque él era él y no decía esa clase de cosas, aunque, todo sea dicho, ahora se maldecía más que nunca de ser él y no haber abierto la boca, al menos para hacer un pequeño comentario acerca de Lily, porque eso la habría convertido en su objetivo y James no se habría atrevido a mirarla, como él ya no se atrevía a hacerlo desde que su amigo había dicho que aquella pelirroja le gustaba, y que quería salir con ella, porque al decirlo James en voz alta se había convertido en intocable y, por eso, ahora, cuando la miraba, siempre era sintiéndose culpable.

Se suponía que a él no le deberían pasar ese tipo de cosas. Este tipo de cosas, lo de enamorarte del gran amor de tu mejor amigo, le pasaba a otros. A otros, no a él. Y, se esforzaba tanto en concentrarse en esa verdad absoluta, en creerse que eso no le podía pasar a él, que no le pasaba a él, que lo acababa consiguiendo, y se daba cuenta de que era cierto. Porque era cierto. Porque, en realidad, había sido James el que se había enamorado del gran amor de su mejor amigo, y no él. _Joder_.

Y no es como si pudiese odiar a James por eso —quizá sería todo más fácil, un poco menos doloroso, si pudiese odiarle, pero no podía, porque era su hermano—. A quien odiaba era al destino y a la puta suerte que había hecho que los dos se enamorasen de la misma chica. Pero lo que más odiaba era que Lily también estuviese enamorada de James, por mucho que ella lo negase. Se le notaba a leguas. Se esforzaba demasiado en demostrar a todo el mundo que le despreciaba y no soportaba su presencia.

Hasta en eso había tenido puta mala suerte.

Si Lily no estuviese enamorada de James, quizá pudiese soportarlo. Quizá si Lily estuviese enamorada de Steve, o de Alfred, las cosas serían distintas. James y él los maldecirían, ahogarían sus penas en whisky de fuego y, al cabo de un tiempo, seguirían con sus vidas. Pero sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo que Lily cediese y aceptase sus sentimientos por James. Después sabía lo que le esperaba. James y Lily besándose, James y Lily cogidos de la mano, James y Lily diciéndose te quiero, James y Lily casándose, James y Lily teniendo hijos, James y Lily, James y Lily, James y Lily. James y Lily por todas partes y lo único que él podría hacer sería demostrarle a su amigo lo mucho que se alegraba por él, por los dos, lo feliz que se sentía, y aceptaría encantado ser el padrino de su boda, y el de sus hijos, de los catorce que tendrían, y él sería el divertido tío Sirius, el que siempre haría bromas y malcriaría a sus sobrinos mientras pensaba que podrían haber sido sus hijos, y sería un puto desgraciado e infeliz toda su vida.

No es que hubiese dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar esas cosas —normalmente prefería bloquear todo lo que sentía por la pelirroja e ignorar los largos monólogos de James respecto a lo guapa que estaba Lily esta mañana con el pelo recogido, o lo lista que era porque era la única que había contestado correctamente en clase de Herbología, o lo divertida que era cuando contaba anécdotas con esa preciosa voz de cuenta-cuentos que tenía—. Pero aquella mañana había pasado algo que había provocado que aquello que bloqueaba sus sentimientos por Lily desapareciese.

El día había empezado como cualquier otro, con Remus gritando que iban a llegar tarde a clase y con James y él planeando una nueva broma para esos petardos de los slytherins en Historia de la Magia. Hasta ahí todo bien, todo normal, era un día cualquiera. Pero entonces llegó la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y ahí había sido donde se había jodido todo.

Después de terminar la lección teórica, la profesora Galatea Merrythought les dejó veinte minutos de clase para practicar el hechizo del que habían estado hablando. Era un hechizo muy difícil y requería de una gran fuerza mágica: era el hechizo _Patronus_.

Todos los alumnos hicieron a un lado las mesas con ayuda de sus varitas y así despejaron la clase para que pudiesen practicar los hechizos con mayor comodidad. Decenas de rayos de diferentes colores empezaron a cruzar el aula y, enseguida, pequeños animalitos de humo transparente nacieron de esos rayos. Al principio todos los animales estaban bastante desdibujados pero a medida que aumentaba el número de veces que habías conjurado el hechizo, los _patronus_ iban adquiriendo una forma más nítida.

Él estaba muy entretenido conjurando su _patronus_ y haciendo que persiguiese el de Peter cuando sintió que le daban un pequeño codazo en el estómago.

—Auch —se quejó Sirius girándose a James—, ¿qué pasa, Prongs?

—Mira, Pad, mira —murmuró James maravillado mirando un _patronus_ conjurado al otro lado de la clase.

Y cuando sus ojos se posaron en la figura desdibujada de una cierva saltarina, el mundo de Sirius Black se vino abajo. El dique que había estado taponando todos sus sentimientos por la pelirroja se desintegró, de pronto, sin dar explicaciones, y ahora todo lo que había estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo se escapaba a borbotones de una forma que no era capaz de controlar.

—Joder... —maldijo o, quizá, solo lamentó Sirius más para él que para James.

—Lo sé, es genial. ¡Genial! ¿Te das cuenta, Paddy? —dijo James con emoción apenas contenida— Su patronus es una cierva. Una cierva.

—Ya lo veo, James, ya lo veo —rió Sirius sintiendo que era la única forma que tenía de ocultar el dolor que ahora mismo sentía; parecía que era cierto que cuando se te rompe el corazón duele mucho más que si te rompieses todos los huesos del cuerpo, sobre todo porque unos huesos se pueden soldar, eso tiene arreglo, pero un corazón roto, aunque pudiese seguir latiendo, no se podía reparar, lo único que se puede hacer es aprender a vivir con ese dolor y confiar en que un día se hará tan familiar que no parecerá dolor.

—Esto está hecho, amigo. Lily va a caer en menos que se dice quidditch.

La alegría en la voz y en los ojos de su amigo era innegable. Y, con ella, se fue la brizna de esperanza que Sirius se había permitido tener.

Aquella pequeña cervatilla deshecha entre nubes de humo llevaba sin salir de su cabeza desde la mañana y, ahora, a las dos menos cuarto de la madrugada, seguía dando brincos en su imaginación sin la menor intención de dejarle dormir. Llevaba dando vueltas en su cama desde las once y ni siquiera le había entrado el sueño, todo por esa puñetera cierva. Es que hay que joderse.

Los otros tres merodeadores roncaban felizmente en su cama, ajenos al insomnio de Sirius y a las cavilaciones en las que estaba inmerso. El ruido que hacían le estaba desquiciando los nervios, así que se levantó de la cama, se puso las zapatillas y salió de la habitación. Quizá en la Sala Común lograse arrancarse esa angustia que le oprimía el pecho y no le dejaba respirar.

Casi le dieron ganas de reír al imaginar lo que cualquiera pensaría si oyese lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Sirius, el bueno de Sirius, el que nunca tiene penas, el que siempre está de buen humor y haciendo bromas, si ellos supieran... Nadie se había planteado siquiera que él pudiese estar pasándolo mal, que cada sonrisa encantadora hacia la chica que tenía al lado le costaba un esfuerzo titánico, pero que era un esfuerzo que tenía que hacer si no quería que nadie se diese cuenta de que a la única que quería sonreír era a Lily —por muy cursi que eso sonase, al parecer un efecto colateral de estar enamorado hasta las trancas—.

Bajaba las escaleras de la torre tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos que no fue hasta que puso un pie en la Sala Común cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba solo. Y, como ya era costumbre, como Sirius Black no era un chico con suerte, la que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones rojos leyendo junto al fuego no podía ser otra que Lily Evans.

La pelirroja no parecía haber reparado en la presencia del merodeador. Estaba preciosa, con un pijama azul cielo con ositos blancos, unas pantunflas de lana y un moño deshecho que dejaba varios mechones de su pelo sueltos y le cubrían la cara. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Black? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz de Lily le sobresaltó al haberle pillado completamente desprevenido. Parpadeó repetidas veces mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras. Y Sirius no era alguien que necesitase buscar las palabras que tenía que decir. Él siempre sabía qué decir. Tenía facilidad de palabra, todo el mundo lo sabía, hasta a los profesores toreaba con su verborrea. Pero cuando se trataba de la pelirroja las palabras parecían desaparecer, y eso nunca le había pasado, y menos con chicas, con quienes su éxito era innegable —excepto con la única que él quería tener éxito—.

—¿Y tú, Evans? —preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja— No pensaba que con lo formalita que tú eres estuvieses fuera de la cama a deshora.

—Yo he preguntado primero, Black —respondió Lily dejando el libro sobre su regazo.

—Estoy en la Sala Común, en pijama... Ata cabos —repuso Sirius con una expresión en la cara que a Lily le entraron ganas de reírse, aunque no lo hizo, se limitó a apretar los labios—. Tu turno.

—Estoy en la Sala Común, con un libro... Ata cabos —le imitó Lily con voz burlona mientras intentaba aguantarse la carcajada que llevaba queriendo dejar escapar desde que habían empezado a hablar.

Sirius Black era el mejor amigo de James Potter y, simplemente por eso, a Lily no podía caerle bien, por definición y por principios existenciales. Aunque debía reconocer —nunca delante de ninguno de los merodeadores— que tenía chispa y que era un chico divertido donde los hubiese; siempre estaba metido en algún lío y sus cuentos de indios acababan haciendo tanta gracia a todo el mundo que nadie podía enfadarse con él. Ella era una de las pocas que no le solía reír las gracias, no porque no le pareciese divertido lo que estuviese diciendo, sino porque no quería que se lo creyese más, y, además, tampoco quería darle otra excusa más a Potter para acercarse a ella —como si las necesitase—.

Aun así, pese a no caerle bien, le respetaba. Le respetaba por su lealtad y su valor. Sirius Black podría ser muchas cosas —creído, chulo, graciosillo, egocéntrico, y podía seguir— pero sabía, sin el menor atisbo de duda, que daría la vida por sus amigos y sería fiel a los principios de su casa a costa de su propia familia. Y eso era algo que admiraba de él. Hacía falta mucho valor para hacer lo que él había hecho ese verano al marcharse de casa —daba igual que no estuviesen en el colegio, las noticias seguían volando de igual forma fuera de las paredes del castillo—. No creía que mucha gente estuviese dispuesta a dejar todo atrás, familia, casa, dinero, posición, su vida hasta ese momento, por lo que él creía que era justo.

Todo estaba basado en rumores, por supuesto. Nadie se había atrevido a preguntar de forma directa —no sería a falta de ganas— qué era lo que había pasado para que ahora Sirius viviese en casa de los Potter. Pero todo el mundo sabía que tenía que haber sido algo muy gordo. Ahora ni Regulus ni Sirius se saludaban por los pasillos y la tensión era tal cuando los dos hermanos coincidían en algún lugar del castillo que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Las malas lenguas —y las buenas, a todas les gustaba cotillear— decían que lo que había llevado a Sirius a dejar la mansión de los Black había sido la obsesión de su familia por la pureza de la sangre y Lily, de una forma que no sabía cómo explicar, albergaba un sentimiento de gratitud hacia él.

Durante unos pocos segundos, Sirius sopesó la posibilidad de bajar a la cocina solo como excusa para no tener que quedarse con Lily a solas en la Sala Común. Pero fue exactamente esa misma razón, la de poder estar un rato con Lily sin que ella le lanzase algo a la cabeza, lo que hizo mover sus pies hacia el sofá rojo con franjas doradas que estaba cerca de la butaca donde la pelirroja estaba sentada. Se sentó con una de sus piernas dobladas y perdió su mirada entre las llamas que danzaban en la chimenea. Quería mirar a Lily. De hecho, no había nada que quisiese más que mirarla. Pero en cuanto sus ojos empezaban a desviarse hacia ella, su corazón se aceleraba tanto que le retumbaba en los oídos y le impedía pensar con claridad.

Sin conseguir controlar del todo los latidos de su corazón, Sirius se dedicó a observar a Lily, quien había vuelto a enfrascarse en la lectura del libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Sus ojos devoraban a toda prisa cada linea y pasaba las páginas con una emoción que le parecería graciosa si no fuese por la ternura que le provocaba cada gesto que hacía. Su candidez le desmontaba. Podría pasarse horas enteras así, sin hacer otra cosa más que mirarla, porque no quería hacer otra cosa más que mirarla.

La estaba mirando de una forma tan intensa que no se dio cuenta hasta un rato después de que Lily, de vez en cuando, le miraba de reojo al sentir que sus ojos estaban fijos en ella de una manera tan persistente. _Bravo, ahora seguro que piensa que eres algún tipo de degenerado psicópata_. Se sintió abochornado y avergonzado, como si le hubiesen pillado haciendo una travesura para la cual no tenía preparada ninguna excusa.

—Amm... —empezó Sirius buscando algo qué decir— ¿Qué andas leyendo?

Lily parpadeó un par de veces antes de procesar la pregunta de Sirius, no por la pregunta en sí misma, sino por el hecho de que Black le estuviese hablando e intentase entablar una conversación.

—Es un libro muggle, no creo que lo conozcas —respondió Lily ladeando la cabeza y buscando los ojos de Sirius con los suyos.

—Oh, vamos, Evans. Puede que sea mago pero no vivo en una burbuja, estoy en este mundo —rió Sirius alzando una ceja sin apartar sus ojos de los de la pelirroja.

—Se llama "El milagro de Miranda", de Mavis Clark.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la Sala Común, hasta el fuego pareció dejar de crepitar durante un momento. Sirius no había oído nunca ni el título del libro ni tampoco el nombre de la autora, ni por ese libro ni por ningún otro. El asombro le obligó a parpadear un par de veces a pesar de seguir con sus ojos clavados en los preciosos verdes de Lily. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos se pudiese dar cuenta, se echaron a reír, sin ni siquiera estar seguros de la razón.

—Vale, lo admito, ése en concreto no lo conocía.

—Ya me parecía a mí.

Los dos volvieron a reírse y, cuando se detuvieron, algo extrañó pareció sacudir a Sirius. Aquélla era la primera vez que Lily parecía reírse, de verdad, con una risa fresca y auténtica, con él. No había nadie más, no estaba fingiendo, era real. Un calor desconocido le inundó el pecho y empezó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Nunca había estado así con Lily, nunca había compartido nada con ella, al menos no a solas. James, Remus, Peter y otras doscientas personas más siempre estaban en medio. Pero ahora la tenía para él solo. Aunque no fuera a pasar nada. Tenía que aprovechar aquel momento porque las posibilidades de que eso se repitiese eran muy escasas.

—A James le gustas de verdad. Está enamorado de ti.

Mierda. Joder, joder, _joder_. ¿Por qué demonios había tenido que decir eso? ¿Por qué había tenido que abrir su bocaza? Era su oportunidad. Era la única oportunidad que tendría de poder estar a solas con Lily, y hablar, y reír, y compartir un momento de intimidad. Y él había tenido que estropearlo. Había tenido que estropearlo hablando de James y no había vuelta atrás con eso. Lo había echado todo a perder.

Pero, entonces, vio la expresión de Lily, sus ojos revoloteando por toda la Sala Común, centelleantes, sus manos nerviosas, sus piececitos moviéndose inquietos, y supo que esa oportunidad que él quería aprovechar no existía. Porque ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, y daba igual lo que él intentase hacer para que se enamorase de él, porque no iba a funcionar, porque el corazón de la pelirroja era de alguien más. No había más que ver el brillo de emoción en sus ojos y la tensión de su boca al procurar que no se le notase.

Era curiosa la sensación de pérdida que sentía por alguien que ni siquiera había llegado a tener.

—A Potter le gustan todas de verdad. Se enamora cada cuarto de hora —Lily apretó los labios tras decir aquellas palabras y esperó que hubiese sonado de forma convincente.

—Vamos, Evans, sabes que no es verdad. Él está... loco por ti. Y lo sabes —murmuró Sirius sintiendo que algo que sonaba como un jarrón estrellándose contra el suelo retumbaba dentro de su pecho—. Y, lo peor de todo, aunque no quieras reconocerlo, es que tú también estás enamorada de él.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto! —respondió Lily gesticulando de tal forma que parecía, más bien, que trataba de decir que sí que era cierto.

—Oh, vamos, te esfuerzas demasiado por demostrar a todo el mundo que no le tragas.

—Es que no le trago, Black. Él no... Yo no... No estoy enamorada de él —titubeó Lily sabiendo que, en el fondo, Sirius no estaba del todo equivocado.

—Ya. Claro —asintió Sirius y esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de seguir hablando, si es que era tonto—. ¿Sabes por qué llamamos a James Cornamenta?

La pregunta pilló a Lily por sorpresa. No entendía qué tenía que ver el apodo de Potter con ella. Todos los merodeadores tenían sobrenombres extraños y nunca había llegado a saber de dónde venían, aunque tampoco es que hubiese preguntado —a pesar de su curiosidad—. Decir que tenían sus propias bromas privadas era decir poco, en realidad era como si ellos cuatro viviesen al margen del resto de Hogwarts, en un mundo exclusivo donde no tenía cabida nadie más.

—No, no lo sé —respondió Lily haciendo como si no le importase o no quisiese saberlo.

—¿Has visto alguna vez su _patronus_? —preguntó Sirius intentando ocultar sus propias emociones, el dolor que sentía al ponerle en bandeja de plata todo cuanto necesitaba para que no dudase de que James estaba enamorado de ella.

—Sí... —contestó Lily aun dubitativa— Su _patronus_ es un ciervo.

Fue cuando la palabra ciervo salió de sus labios cuando Lily ató todos los cabos que le estaba presentando Sirius y abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

—Dios mío, un ciervo... Es un ciervo. El _patronus_ de Potter es un ciervo —recordó Lily sin poder procesar aun lo que acababa de descubrir—. Mi _patronus_ es una cierva. Y su _patronus_ un ciervo.

Lily giró su cabeza hacia Sirius con los labios entreabiertos y después se cubrió la cara con las manos hasta que dejó su mejilla sobre la palma de la mano mientras su codo descansaba en su muslo.

—Joder, Black. Que es un ciervo —dijo Lily como si estuviese informándole de un descubrimiento del que Sirius no tenía conocimiento—. Él un ciervo y yo una cierva.

Parecía que Lily había entrado en estado de shock. Sirius estaba seguro de que en ese momento había una lucha interna muy importante librándose dentro de ella. Por un lado, estaría la Lily orgullosa y cabezota, ella sería la encargada de buscar cualquier excusa posible para justificar lo de los _patronus_, y, por otro lado, estaría la Lily que quería por fin admitir sus sentimientos por el chico al que había estado rechazando los dos últimos años. Aunque había algo que le decía a Sirius que sería la segunda Lily la que ganaría al final la batalla.

—Vaya, Evans, por fin —exclamó Sirius—. Ya creía que tendría que poner carteles luminosos por todo Hogwarts y contratar un guardia que te indicase el camino.

—Mierda. Joder... Black, que no, que esto no puede ser.

—¿Pero qué te pasa ahora? Estás pillada por él, pero él también por ti, ¿no? No sé dónde ves el maldito problema. El problema sería que él estuviese enamorado de otra y que no tuvieses la menor oportunidad. Pero no es así. Y lo que deberías hacer es dejar todas tus gilipolleces a un lado, correr a donde él y decirle lo que sientes. Porque, quizá, cuando te decidas, igual ya se ha cansado de esperarte y sea demasiado tarde.

Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido ese discurso pero algo dentro de su cabeza, no podría decir exactamente el qué, le decía que todo aquello en realidad no era más que todo lo que pensaba sobre sí mismo. Él se había quedado callado esperando a no sabía exactamente qué y, ahora, tenía que ver a la persona de la que estaba enamorado, enamorada de otro. Lily se quedó parpadeando sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra, aunque, en el fondo, sabía que lo que decía Sirius tenía mucho de verdad.

—Es que... estoy aterrada —confesó Lily sorprendiendo a Sirius por su sinceridad, nunca le había hablado con tanta franqueza—. ¿Y si sale mal? ¿Y si cometo un error? ¿Cómo sé que va a funcionar?

La fragilidad de la voz de Lily despertó algo en el pecho de Sirius que le dieron tantas ganas de abrazarla que tuvo que agarrarse la tela del pantalón del pijama para no hacerlo. Quizá otro se hubiese aprovechado de la situación, quizá otro hubiese sido mezquino y la hubiese empujado a sus brazos, quizá otro hubiese dicho todo aquello que Lily no quería oír. Pero él era Sirius Black, y por algo su _patronus_ y su animago eran un perro.

—No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto —farfulló Sirius antes de mirar a Lily, sentada en su butaca abrazándose las rodillas—. Evans, eso no se sabe. Pero, desde luego, si no te arriesgas, si te quedas ahí sentada esperando una señal divina que te diga que estás haciendo lo correcto, nunca vas a saberlo. Y negaré haberlo dicho, pero, créeme, lo sé, es más difícil vivir con eso.

Después de escuchar a Sirius hablando nada más que de tonterías y verle haciendo el indio durante los últimos siete años, a Lily le costaba creer que fuese el mismo chico que tenía en ese momento frente a ella. Quizá no era tan gilipollas como pensaba después de todo.

—¿Sabes, Black? Ahora entiendo por qué a Potter le importas tanto, por qué te quiere como a un hermano.

—¿Porque soy guapo, inteligente, divertido y encantador? —intentó adivinar Sirius.

—Casi, casi —se echó a reír Lily; no, no era tan malo—. No eres un completo idiota, en realidad.

—Vaya, gracias —murmuró el merodeador ladeando la cabeza y entornando ligeramente los ojos.

—No, en serio. Nunca he visto a dos amigos tan unidos como vosotros dos, especialmente desde que... —se calló Lily al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir— Bueno, desde que vives con los Potter.

—Sí, James es el mejor de todos. Y Charlus y Dorea son geniales.

Un silencio suave y terso cayó sobre la Sala Común.

—¿Les echas de menos?

No tenían la confianza suficiente como para hablar sobre algo como eso pero Lily sentía que una nueva conexión se había formado entre ellos aquella noche. Era muy posible que Sirius no le contestase o, incluso, que la mandase a la mierda, pero iba a correr el riesgo.

—Sí, claro que les echo de menos —admitió Sirius, hablando sobre sus padres por primera vez después de mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Black? —preguntó Lily con un deje de preocupación en la voz que envió un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral.

—Ven aquí, acércate —pidió el merodeador haciendo un gesto con su barbilla que apuntaba al sitio que estaba a su lado en el sofá; Lily le miró con ojos sospechosos y él no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa—. No me pongas esa cara. No te voy a hacer el favor.

—Mira que eres idiota —murmuró Lily entornando los ojos con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Estiró sus piernas hasta que sus pies se posaron en el suelo y solo entonces se levantó de la butaca para dirigir sus pasos al sofá bicolor en el que estaba sentado Sirius.

—Nos habíamos reunido, toda la familia, para una comida en mi casa. El que hubiese más gente delante solo motivaba todavía más a mi madre para ponerme en evidencia y dejar claro que era la vergüenza de los Black. Por ser un Gryffindor, por ser un traidor a la sangre y por juntarme con hijos de muggles. Aunque ella no utilizó esa palabra, está claro.

—Sangresucias.

—Correcto. Sangresucias —confirmó Sirius sintiendo algo de lo más extraño en su estómago al sentirse traspasado por los ojos verdes de la pelirroja—. Total, que mi madre siguió pinchándome y pinchándome, alentando al resto de la familia para hacer lo mismo, cosa que hicieron, obviamente. Al cabo de un rato, creí que me habían dado una tregua, pero resultó que solo dejaron de hablar de mí para pasar a hablar de Voldemort, y su causa. Sobre que todos los... hijos de muggles deberían ser eliminados y todos los traidores a la sangre castigados. No tardaron ni dos segundos después de eso en volver de nuevo a por mí. Y, mi padre, me dijo que aun estaba a tiempo de enmendar mis errores si me unía a la causa, con ellos.

Sirius recordó con horror que lo primero que le vino a la cabeza cuando escuchó decir a sus padres, y al resto de su familia, que todos los sangresucias deberían ser eliminados, fue el rostro de Lily, su melena pelirroja y sus ojos verdes. La sola idea de hacer algo que hiriese a Lily le daban ganas de vomitar. Él no participaría nunca en algo que la pusiese en peligro. Ni a ella, ni a James ni su familia. Porque ellos también eran traidores a la sangre por mucho que Dorea fuese una Black, todo por el simple hecho de no comulgar con las mismas ideas que ellos.

—¿Y tú qué les dijiste? —preguntó Lily tras varios minutos de silencio ensordecedor en los que Sirius se había quedado con la mirada perdida.

—Que por encima de mi cadáver —concluyó Sirius—. Mi madre empezó a gritar, diciendo que qué se podía esperar de mí, que era lo peor que le había pasado nunca a la familia Black y que deseaba que yo nunca hubiese nacido.

A estas alturas de la historia, Lily tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y era posible que alguna de ellas se hubiese deslizado por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello, perdiéndose dentro de su pijama. Los ojos de Sirius se adivinaban cristalinos a través de la penumbra que otorgaba el fuego, pero él no estaba dispuesto a derramar ni una lágrima.

—Le dije que, entonces, ya éramos dos —murmuró Sirius—. Y me largué de allí, y no he vuelto nunca más.

Esta vez, el silencio que se instauró entre ellos fue un silencio solemne. Lily posó su mano sobre su brazo y le dio un apretón suave y sereno; solo quería decirle que estaba ahí.

—La verdad... La verdad que tu vida es un tango —dijo Lily, mordiéndose el labio inferior acto seguido, al de un ratito.

Sirius salió del mundo en el que parecía haberse sumergido desde hacía varios minutos para clavar sus ojos en la pelirroja que tenía a su lado y, al ver la expresión de su rostro, no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Lily, solo cuando vio a Sirius reírse, se permitió acompañarle.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó Sirius una vez se calmaron, cuando un silencio cálido y relajado les envolvió— Eres la primera persona a la que se lo cuento. La historia entera, quiero decir.

—No diré nada, lo prometo.

—Eso ya lo sé —sonrió Sirius.

—Siento mucho que tuvieses que pasar por eso. Debió de ser... horrible —susurró Lily abrazándose las rodillas sin quitar la mirada de encima al merodeador.

—No te preocupes, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Lo que más siento casi es no haber podido llevarme ninguna de mis cosas, como mis cromos de quidditch o mis discos de los Rolling Stones.

—¿Los Rolling Stones? —preguntó la pelirroja arrugando la nariz.

—Sí... ¿Por qué dices los Rolling Stones, con esa cara de asco? —preguntó esta vez Sirius con esa medio sonrisa suya.

—Bueno, era evidente, tenías que tener mal gusto, Black —dijo Lily con una sonrisa asomando por la comisura de los labios.

—Oh, no, Evans, no me digas que eres una de ésas.

—Una de ésas, ¿qué? —quiso saber la pelirroja sin entender a lo que se refería.

—¿Qué eres, una chica _beatles, _que dices que tenía que tener mal gusto? —preguntó Sirius con malicia y un pequeño deje de burla divertida.

—Sí, claro que lo soy. Como John, no hay nadie.

—Bueno, no, por suerte —bromeó Sirius—. Tú, porque no has escuchado ningún tema de Jagger, de Mick Jagger, algún lento. Porque no tengo ningún disco aquí, sino te mueres, te ibas a enterar de lo que es bueno.

—Da igual, canta una.

—¿Que cante una? No, ni de coña —se negó Sirius.

—Eras tú el que quería que me enterase de lo que es bueno —le imitó Lily divertida.

Sirius desvió su mirada hacia el fuego y Lily pudo ver como su cara adquiría un gesto serio. No parecía muy convencido de que la idea de cantar una canción era buena. Ya creía que Sirius iba a negarse cuando abrió la boca y empezó a cantar, con voz ronca, desafinada, pero con un algo que la sacudió por dentro.

—She's a hard woman to please, and I thought about letting her know. She's a hard lady to leave, and I thought about letting her go. She's a tough lady to leave, but, I thought about it. She's a hard lady to please, yes she is —cantó Sirius; Lily ni siquiera se había atrevido a pestañear por miedo a que la alarma que había en su cabeza empezase a sonar, porque había algo en esa canción que le trataba de decir algo—. I'm alone at last; something inside of me knows. I could have loved in vain for a thousand years. I have to let her go...

La voz de Sirius se quebró tras esa frase y decidió que ya era suficiente. ¿Cuánto de su alma iba a dejarle ver aquella noche? Bastaba por hoy. Si no dejaba de exponerse, Lily lo descubriría todo y eso era lo último que quería. Así que lo que iba a hacer ahora era tomar una bocanada de aire y mirarla como si no pasase nada. Pero Lily no era tonta y, aunque quizá no lograse alcanzar a entender la magnitud de lo que sentía Sirius por ella, se dio cuenta de que algo había ocurrido aquella noche entre ellos que les había unido, como un choque entre dos trenes.

Una fuerza invisible la traspasó y, como envuelta por algo que no era capaz de controlar, Lily se inclinó hacia Sirius. Sus labios se posaron sobre la comisura de los labios de él y le besó. Le besó con los labios tibios y los ojos cerrados. Sirius se quedó inmóvil durante una fracción de segundo y después también cerró sus ojos. Nunca creyó que alguna vez sentiría los labios de Lily tan cerca de los suyos y, ahora que los sentía, se daba cuenta de que todas las fantasías que había tenido sobre ellos no eran comparables con la realidad, nada de lo imaginado se acercaba siquiera a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, los labios de Lily se apartaron y la sensación en la que estaba envuelto se desvaneció. Aun podía sentir su aliento y, cuando abrió los ojos, los verdes de la pelirroja centelleaban frente a él.

Lily no sabía qué había sido lo que le había impulsado a hacer lo que acababa de hacer pero lo que sí sabía era que había tenido que hacerlo. Puede que hubiese sido porque nunca había creído que podría llegar a tener una conversación civilizada con Sirius Black, puede que hubiese sido porque le había hecho ver que tenía que aceptar sus sentimientos por James, puede que hubiese sido porque él había compartido con ella algo que no había compartido con nadie más, puede que hubiese sido por la canción que gritaba que era mejor amigo de lo que cualquiera se merecería.

—Puede... Puede que les dé una oportunidad, a los Rolling Stone —murmuró Lily.

Poco a poco, se fue echando para atrás y se recostó en el sofá, sin romper aun el contacto visual. Permanecieron así, en silencio, durante un rato aun, antes de que Lily se levantase para irse a su habitación y Sirius se quedase solo un poco más en la Sala Común. Lo que acababa de suceder había sido algo íntimo, algo que solo les pertenecía a ellos, algo que no compartirían con nadie más. Ninguno de los dos hablaría de ello, ni siquiera lo mencionarían, ni aunque estuviesen a solas, pero sería algo que ninguno de los dos iba a olvidar. Eso, y que esa noche Lily se había convertido en una chica _rolling_.

* * *

><p><em>Bueeeeeeeeeeno, pues aquí acaba. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No mucho? Sea cual sea vuestra opinión, me interesa mucho, así que hacédmela saber. Como siempre digo, l<em>os <strong>reviews<strong> no solo animan a los escritores a seguir haciéndolo (pagamos a las musas con ellos para que no desaparezcan) sino que también nos ayudan a mejor____ar. Se admites criticas, sugerencias y cualquier cosa que queráis decir.__

__Debo reconocer que al final me he tenido que contener para no hacer un final diferente, uno en el que Lily mandase a la porra a James y se quedase con Sirius, pero ésa no era la idea original, no era eso lo que quería contar, y, además, mi conciencia James&Lily no me dejaba (eso y EmzF con sus amenazas T_T). Y, bueno, había una cosa que quería aclarar r____especto a la canción Hard Woman. Ésta es del año 85, por lo que es obvio que me he tomado la licencia de hacer que existiese varios años atrás en el tiempo, pero era algo que la historia necesitaba.__

__Antes de despedirme recordaros que ando escribiendo un minific Dramione____ por el que me encantaría que os pasaseis y me dijeseis qué os parece. Ando trabajando en el siguiente capítulo y no creo que tarde mucho en actualizar.__

__Eso es todo y, recordad, si hacéis click en "Review this chapter" aumentarán tus posibilidades de que Sirius te cante al oído (o bien que James os vuelva a perseguir, lo que prefirais XD).__

__Un beso y un achuchón,__

__Rose.__


End file.
